The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory compression method of an electronic device and an apparatus thereof.
Recently, memory size has increased according to an increase in the complexity of applications. Although the size of a system memory used in an electronic device has increased according to the trend above, it is not sufficient enough to meet the demands for the memory size required by the applications.
One of the methods for securing an available memory space is swapping. The swapping refers to a method by which data is transferred from the memory space to the disk space in order to secure the available memory space. In performing the swapping, the access speed to the disk is normally slower than the access speed to the memory, so the system performance may deteriorate.
In order to address the problem above, a memory compression method may be considered. The memory compression may be used for securing a memory storage space and reducing traffic bandwidth.
However, the memory compression according to the prior art has a trade-off between a service rate and a compression ratio.